Season 6
Season 6 of AMC's The Walking Dead consists of ten episodes; it premiered on October 25, 2020 and concluded on March 7, 2021. It was confirmed on October 7, 2014, that TBS had renewed The Cleansing ''for Season 6. Danny Strong continued as showrunner for a third consecutive season. This season brings back Louis. The first part of the season focuses on the mourning of Chris and introducing The Scavengers. The second half focuses on the communities getting ready for war against The Scavengers. The premiere episode, "Something To Fear," received 25.82 million on its initial broadcast and 11.43 million in the advertiser-coveted adults 18-49 demographic. This season adapts material from Issues #100-114 of the Comic Series. Episodes Something To Fear As the members of the group remain helpless, Louis takes action that will forever haunt those who survive. The Cell A new group of survivors seem to have it all in their impressive community; however, there is a price. Buried The group has a burial for Chris. Service The remaining members of the group try to keep it together in Alexandria; they receive a sobering visit. March To War Louis's unwelcome visit to Knox continues as other members scavenge for supplies; things quickly spin out of control. Road in the Road John and Violet talk about the plan to go to war with Louis. New Best Friends While searching for a missing Alexandrian, John and his group encounter new people. The Man, The Widow, and John The three communities surprise attack Louis's community. How it's Gotta Be The three leaders talk about the war situation. War Never Changes The Scavengers attack Knox but The Milta is ready. Episode Information Cast Starring Andrew Lincoln as John Halkett (10 Episodes) Alex Pettyfer as David Welsh (8 Episodes) Paige Turco as Cindy Brown (8 Episodes) Lauren Cohan as Maggie Williams (8 Episodes) Austin Nichols as Tyler (8 Episodes) Jennifer Lawrence as Violet (7 Episodes) Jason Douglas as Tobin (8 Episodes) Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori (7 Episodes) Robert Redford as Louis (6 Episodes) Also Starring Keith Allan as The Man (4 Episodes) Seth Gilliam as Father Ethan (1 Episode) Elon Musk as Jack (3 Episodes) Co-Stars Flowrence Butterfield as Beth (2 Episodes) Scott Naxen as Steve (2 Episodes) Rick Abel as Himself (1 Episode) Deaths Chris Simon Max (''Confirmed Fate) Bob 6 Unnamed Knoxers Beth (Alive and Zombified) 2 Unnamed Blissviles Jack Cal Maria (Confirmed Fate) Gordon (Alive) Nancy Kera Nicole Essa Rick Production Ethan Halkett confirmed that there will be a special guest star this season, that person was confirmed to be Elon Musk. Danny Strong confirmed in July, 2020 that season 6 would be the last season he will be showrunner for because of a other film he was going to start filming for in May, 2021. This season was confirmed to follow very closely to Volume 18 and 19 of the comics. Filming for this season started production on June 15, 2020 and finished later that year on November 22. Comics This season is based off "Volume 18: The Aftermath" and "Volume 19: March To War" from the comics.